Combinações
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Sam nunca imaginou que pensaria isso, mas quando viu aquela cortina exposta na parede da loja, soube que ela deveria estar na sua sala. Depois, que deveria colocar puffs para combinar: Os pensamentos mais gays de sua curta vida. Wincest.


**Título :** Combinações

**Autora : **Lee Magrock e Jac Vela-Negra

**Beta : **A vida, as pessoas que leêm...

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural é uma série de TV que está na lista das coisas que quero ganhar no natal, mas não é minha.

**Spoiler:** 5ª temporada.

**Sinopse : **Sam nunca imaginou que pensaria isso, mas quando viu aquela cortina exposta na parede da loja, soube que ela deveria estar na sua sala. Depois pensou que deveria colocar uns dois puffs para deixar o espaço mais confortável e combinar.

**N/A's:** Como me achei extremamente pessimista em minha primeira fanfiction do fandom supernatural, e também porque estou com tempo, e o Jac fica chato quando vadia – não a persona, ao menos agora - resolvemos montar alguma coisinha positiva, animadora, simpática, para nos abreviar a inquietação mental.

* * *

**Combinações**

_por Lee e Jac_

**

* * *

**

Era duro imaginar a si em alguma situação fugidia, despropositada, dentro de uma rotina como a de qualquer ser humano. Podia lembrar que tomava banho, que comprava sapatos, que se alimentava, que se zangava com o ronco excessivo na cama ao lado - fatos comuns. Mas o banho predispunha minutos de completa comiseração, que envolviam arrependimentos passados e pensamentos pornográficos que envolveriam – na certa – arrependimentos futuros; Comprar sapatos, o karma dos números – tamanho e preço; As refeições, Dean; Os roncos, Dean outra vez. Se quisesse ser completamente sincero envolveria Dean na compra – o garoto da bota de mil anos que nunca entende como os sapatos dele não duram - e no banho.

Mas para sua sanidade, e para não ser _duro totalmente_, era seguro não combinar Dean e banho.

Analisando a complexa rede de acontecimentos que o levam sempre – entre voltas que sua mente dá procurando desvendar casos, agrupando as provas, correlacionando eventos – a tentativa tola de imaginar um futuro não-apocalíptico – entre esses acontecimentos, a perda dolorosa de mais um amigo ou a recente desintoxicação forçada, a qual o tornara prisioneiro da cela de ferro de Bobby - ele percebe que tudo não passa de uma tentativa vã de afastar a tristeza. Suas memórias são dolorosas, a parte mais significativa delas, então, como antes dito, era duro pensar-se a si como personagem real de rotinas cabais, de fatos morosos.

Por acaso todas essas divagações só o fizeram mais despreparado para o que viria a seguir.

Quando um mês depois, um visivelmente cansado e pálido Sam foi carregado para fora de seu cativeiro por seu condoído irmão e um impassível anjo, todas as possibilidades se inclinavam para um retorno aos antigos hábitos: caçadas, comida ruim, motéis de beira-de-estrada, e mais caçadas. Nos intervalos, a constante – e já conhecida – negação ao destino traçado pelos anjos da criação. Tudo que já fora ensaiado. Mas Dean, no tempo de ócio que se fez sua desintoxicação, acalentou novas ideias; um plano para salva-los de si mesmos.

A começar pelo sobrado esverdeado, margeando um rio sem nome, no meio do nada. Que agora, a pedido de seu irmão mais velho e auto-intitulado sabedor-de-todas-as-coisas, chamariam de _nossa casa._

Simpática, não é mesmo Sammy?

E era. Com suas janelas brancas de madeira, uma varanda da mesma cor e material, um balanço convidando à observar o entardecer. Lembrava o clichê de uma casa no campo, um recomeço para pessoas que se rebelam contra a cidade grande, um esconderijo para quem fodeu sua própria vida; escritores de romance, morariam e morreriam ali. Era o lugar perfeito.

Apenas Castiel sabe da localização da casa, mais ninguém. Estamos seguros e longe da civilização Sammy.

E o que exatamente faremos aqui, Dean? – quis saber, franzindo o cenho, inquieto por nem saber se sentia alívio ou desespero pela situação.

Porque ele pensou, _Dean não confia na minha recuperação, quer me esconder do mundo, _no átimo de tempo que levou observando a casa. Mas tinha esperança que o irmão apenas queria se livrar de todo o pandemônio que se tornara suas vidas.

Pesquisar, Sammy-boy, o que você mais adora na vida! – e bateu de leve nas suas costas – Descobrir como salvar a terra, sem a parte do enrabamento, claro...

-x-

Não era como se tivesse sido uma promessa, quando Dean disse que IRIAM pesquisar sobre o apocalipse. Então Sam não queria cutucar uma fera entediada pedindo para ela ajudar lendo um ou dois livros. Mesmo assim, quando aquele nono dia na _nossa casa _parecia fadado ao desastre – pois seu irmão se movia de lugar a cada segundo, irrequieto – resolveu aconselha-lo para beneficio de ambos:

Por que você não sai para comprar mantimentos e cozinha algo para gente Dean?

Nada como _eu não sou mulherzinha para ficar cozinhando _saiu de sua boca, e com a mesma perplexidade com que viu-o saindo porta afora, e voltando cheio de sacolas, Sam deu com ele picando a salada na cozinha, enquanto esperava o frango assar no forno, quatro horas depois. E aquela foi a primeira refeição saudável de ambos em muito tempo. Sam passou o dia sorrindo á toa, sem nem entender ao certo a razão.

Dean sorria também, como se tivesse salvado alguém de um demônio – a sensação de dever cumprido por baixo das pálpebras, enquanto dormia. Acordou totalmente disposto no dia seguinte, então saiu para pescar.

-x-

Sam nunca imaginou que pensaria isso, mas quando viu aquela cortina exposta na parede da loja, soube que ela deveria estar na sua sala. O excesso de luz que entrava por lá, ao entardecer, seguramente o incomodava, o que o levou a perceber – apenas depois de já ter pago o item – que não necessitava daquela exata cortina. Sentiu-se gay por um instante. Depois pensou que deveria colocar uns dois puffs para deixar o espaço mais confortável e combinar.

-x-

O apocalipse acontecia lá fora, Sam pensava, e parecia como um vizinho que vende drogas, ou tem problemas de conduta; era horrível saber que a vida ruía no quintal ao lado, mas o seu jardim estava florido. Esse egoísmo, parte dele que ele sequer conhecia, era na verdade o mais próximo da humanidade que ele buscava. Mas não sabia. Sabia que as fronhas estavam limpas, e a comida estava na mesa, e que os lábios de seu irmão finalmente se erguiam num sorriso genuíno; enquanto riam de um programa na TV, e jogavam para depois uma conversa sobre empregos na cidade, Sam apenas sabia que aquilo era mais próximo de lar - com seu cheiro de alvejante saindo do banheiro, as cortinas batendo suaves com o vento quente, os lábios de Dean cada vez mais perto e menos sorridentes - que ele conhecia.

Dean só tinha brincado sobre lhe beijar em agradecimento a limpeza de suas cuecas encardidas. E o fez, na fronte. Mas Sam se encolheu e seu rosto avermelhou, a mão de seu irmão ainda em sua nuca. Então ele voltou e lhe beijou entre a bochecha e o nariz.

- Dean...

Voltou seus lábios sérios e úmidos na direção de sua boca, selando brevemente.

- Por favor...

E o sussurro bateu nos dentes de Dean, e sua boca entreaberta deslizou sobre a boca de Sam, como as cortinas no beiral da janela.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A's: **Era pra ter NC-17, essas coisas. Mas a gente escreveu e ficou muito apelativo. Então, terminamos por aqui. Não ficou lindin'?


End file.
